


More than Words

by kaminikaku



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always just the words that matter, sometimes it's the way that people say things that can change a relationship. Five phone calls that Jin receives that made a difference in his relationship with Kame....</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 2010 kizuna-exchange, which was an absolutely brilliantly fun challenge and I had a great and stressful time participating, not least of which due to Jin leaving for LA and completely jossing my fic.  
> Dedicated to ljuser fingeredheart .... Thanks as always to beta-chan for her patience and insight and in this case for listening to my railing at the universe about its unfairness..

September 2005

Jin ignored the first fifteen phone calls. He knew why Kazu....no.... Kame...was calling.

Debut.

Kazu...no... Kame was debuting. Without him. Without the rest of KAT-TUN.

Kame was debuting with Pi, in a “special unit” called Shuji to Akira, and they were going to sing the theme song of their new drama. The one that they were doing together. The one that he had auditioned for, and been rejected for, in favour of his best friend.

He had gotten over that rejection. After all, Yamapi had acted in a lot of dramas as well, and he deserved the role. Kame deserved his role too. If nothing else, the drama had forced Yamapi and Kame to come to terms with each other over their stupid argument. Having friends who did not speak to each other was hard, and he was tired of having to juggle his relationship with them both, ensuring that neither of them got cranky was tiring. Seeing neither of them even remembered the reason for their falling out, beyond “Yamapi should have done something” or “Kame should not have said something”, he was just glad that they were now speaking to each other.

And spending time with each other.

He took a long drag on the cigarette he held, and drew the smoke deep into his lungs.

He was not jealous that the two of them got to spend more time with each other than they did with him.

That would be stupid.

He did not care about that part of it.

Although it would have been nice to spend time with his friends.

Like they used to do.  
When they had time for him.

He exhaled, and watched the smoke drift up and away, wishing suddenly that he could disappear like it did. Surely no one would miss him.

His phone display lit up once more, as Kame called once more.

“You should answer it you know.” Tackey sat down beside him, leant over to grab the cigarette from his fingers and stubbed it out on the railing. “He may have something to say to you.”

Jin ignored him, and silently shook another cigarette out of the packet. The sound of the lighter was sharp as he lit it, and took another long drag. Tackey reached over to take that one as well, but stopped when he saw the look in Jin's eyes. Instead, he lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, and waited for Jin to speak.

He waited patiently through two cigarettes, his eyes scanning the rooftops around them, while Jin smoked.

Finally, even Tackey's patience snapped and he asked blandly, “Are you done sulking?”

Jin threw the cigarette aside and pushed Tackey away from him. “Back off,” he growled.

Tackey raised an eyebrow. “Why? What's wrong, Jin? Feeling a little ignored?”

“Not now.”

Tackey grabbed his shoulders and grimly hung on, despite Jin's attempts to break free. “Answer the phone, Jin. Why not listen to what he has to say? What is your friendship really worth?”

“Not as much as I thought it was worth!” spat Jin, his tone cold, and his eyes colder.

“How can you tell if you don't answer the damn phone! You know how it works, Jin. You know he had no choice. At least listen to what he has to say.” Tackey stepped closer, holding his gaze, his voice stern. “You listened to what Pi had to say. If you listened to Pi, Kame deserves the same respect.”

Jin looked away, and Tackey let go of his shoulders. “Why is it ok for Pi, and not for Kame, Jin?”

“Pi has already debuted.”

“Yes he has.”

“It's not fair.”

“No it is not.”

The phone rang once more, and this time Tackey snatched it away from Jin. He accepted the call, and handed the phone back to Jin.

Jin brought the phone to his ear. “Jin?” Kame's voice was quiet and strained. “Jin... are you there?”

“Yes.”

“Can we....can we talk?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you? Please, can you tell me?” Kame hesitated, and then continued, “I'm sorry. I know that it's not fair, and I know that I promised we would all debut together, but I.. I'm sorry Jin. I..”

“I'm on the roof.” Jin interrupted him. “If you want to talk to me, I'm on the roof.”

“Ok.” The relief was so clear in that one word, Jin could almost taste it. “Ok. I'll come now.”

“Wait!” Jin took a deep breath, as Kame waited for him to continue. “Bring some more cigarettes. I am almost out, and if you are Mr Already Debuted now, you should be able to afford a new packet.”

Jin pretended not to hear as Kame drew in a deep shuddering breath, and also ignored the break in Kame's voice, as he replied, “Sure thing. I'll see you in five minutes.”

He cut the call, and dropped the phone back into his pocket.

Finally Tackey punched him on the shoulder. “Well done. I am proud of you Jin.”

Jin snorted in reply. “I did not promise anything.”

“No, but you will listen, and I have confidence that Kame will explain things properly. You just need to listen to him.” He slung an arm around his shoulders, which Jin did his best to shrug off.

“If you listen to nothing else I have ever told you, or will ever tell you, please listen to this. This industry is not fair. You will not always get what you deserve. We have to put on a mask, and say and do things that we are told to do. We choose to do this, because it is part of our job. What makes it worthwhile is something everyone has to work out for themselves.” Jin finally stilled beside him, and Tackey seized the chance to look at his face. “Friends and family, the people who know the real us, they make it worthwhile for me. The fans who support us and the people who look forward to seeing us, they can also make it worthwhile. You need to work out what makes this worthwhile for you.” He paused, to check that Jin was still listening to him. “Real friends can be hard to find here, Jin. Real friends who know the real you are precious. I can tell you that I ….regret... losing some people along the way. Once lost, it can be impossible to regain some friendships. Think hard, Jin. You forgave Pi. Does Kame-chan deserve any less?”

Jin looked away, unable to answer that question.

**  
February 2007

“Anything?”

Nakamaru shook his head. “No. Still no answer. I emailed him last night, saying that he needed to call me as soon as he saw the message.”

Ueda spared a glance for Koki who was steadfastly ignoring their conversation. “He will call.”

“He better.” Junno looked up from the magazine he was browsing. “Or he's not the person I thought he was.”

Koki snorted. “Or maybe he is the person I think he is, and he really is that selfish and he really does not care what is happening over here.”

Six hours later Maru's phone rang.

“Jin? What took you so long?”

“Sorry Maru. I had an exam yesterday, and we went out clubbing afterwards to celebrate.”

“You went clubbing, rather than calling to find out what was wrong?” Maru asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Yeah, I had no credit on my phone and I only found that out when I tried to check my voicemail. I topped up the credit on my way home last night, but my voicemail box was so full I thought I'd clear it today. I saw your email, and thought it was important. What's wrong?”

“What's wrong?” Maru repeated, wanting to reach down the phone and throttle his friend. “I'll tell you what's wrong, you idiot who cannot even keep enough credit on his phone to take important calls....”

Ueda snatched the phone from Maru, who gestured angrily for him to return it. Shaking his head, Ueda spoke calmly, “Jin? It's Ueda. We have been trying to get in touch with you for a day or so now.”

“Tat-chan?” Ueda could hear worry creeping into Jin's voice, and he was perversely glad to hear it. “Tat-chan, what's wrong?”

“Kame's in hospital.”

“What?”

“Kame's in hospital. He was admitted yesterday. He collapsed here at work, and they took him straight to the hospital to be checked out.”

“Is he ok?” Jin whispered. “What's wrong with him? Is he ok?”

“They told us it was exhaustion. He's been working non-stop for weeks, and he caught a sinus infection a while back. He's run himself into the ground, and they are keeping him there for a few days under observation.”

“He's ok though? He just needs to rest, right? He's ok?”

“He should be. He should be ok, after a few days rest and whatever they give him to clear up his infection, he should be ok.”

“That's ok then. So long as he is all right, it's ok.”

 

Ueda heard the relief in Jin's voice as he replied, and it sparked anger deep within him. “No, it's not, Jin! It's not ok! Kame collapsed yesterday. It scared the shit out of me and Maru and everyone else. It's not ok.”

“You said he was going to be ok, Tat-chan.” Jin tried to stay calm. “If he just needs rest, and a bit less work, then he will be...”

“I am so glad you care, Jin! So glad! Who is going to pick up the slack huh? Who is going to replace Kame?” He left the 'we are already covering for you' unsaid.

“Of course I care.” Jin said levelly. “I do care. Thank you for telling me.” He paused, searching for the right words. “Please look after Kame, and make sure he gets enough rest. Please let me know if he get's worse, or if I can do anything from here.”

Silence stretched between them until Ueda nodded, then realised that Jin could not see him. “all right.”

“Thank you. Please say thanks to Maru for calling me as well. And Tat-chan? Please say hello to everyone for me?”

“all right.” The sudden anger had left Ueda, and now he felt tired. “I'll do that.”

Jin paused and then said quickly, “And please tell everyone to take care of themselves? Please?”

“I will. Bye.” Ueda ended the call and handed the phone back to Maru.

An ocean away, Jin opened the text function of his phone. His fingers flew across the keys as he wrote the message, which included the words idiot, you said you were taking care of yourself, you scared the shit out of Uebo, you better get better and call me soon. He sent the message to Kame's phone, hesitated briefly, and then walked to his bedside table. Pulling out a folder of papers, he searched through them until he found the phone number he wanted.

His call was answered on the fourth ring. “What would it take for me to come back?”

He waited, hoping for an answer he could achieve.

“Get yourself to New York in the second week of February, and we will discuss it.”

**

January 2008

He could feel the heavy bass drumming through the floor of the club, heavy and relentless on the dance-floor, a relentless counterpoint in the VIP section. He had been there for a few hours now, and it was almost time to call it a night. Over a few drinks earlier on in the night he had managed to catch up with a few friends, even had a chance to make some contacts with some visitors from the LA music scene.

Still, it was getting on for 3 am now, and he did have an afternoon call for a photo shoot. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check the number. Not many people would call at this time of night.... Koki?

“Hey. What's up?”

“Are you out tonight?”

“Yeah. About to call it a night though.” Jin checked his watch. “What did you have in mind?”

“Did you bring your car?” Koki asked.

“Yeah. Do you need a ride?” Jin dug around in his jacket pocket, checking he had his keys.

“I don't need one. One of our bandmates does.”

Jin stilled. “Do not tell me. Do not tell me he is drunk.”

Koki chuckled softly, and Jin tried very hard not to bang his head against the table. “Not drunk so much as happily intoxicated and overtired.”

“Koki, you promised it was going to be dinner. And an early night. You know what his schedule is like at the moment.”

“That was the plan. It was the plan right up until we ran into little Matsuda on our way out of the Jimusho. Do you remember Matsuda? He was in Dream Boys with Kame and I, and Kame promised to take him out for dinner and karaoke. You know Kame can't refuse a Junior with big puppy dog eyes, especially when he actually did make a promise to take him out.”

“Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you? Shibuya?”

Half an hour later, Jin quietly entered the karaoke room. Kame was curled up in the corner, a thick green jacket covering him as he slept. Beside him, Koki and Matsuda were singing an old Kinki Kids song... Kanashimi Blue from the tune if not the lyrics they were singing. Koki looked up as the door closed, and he jumped to his feet. Jin grabbed him as he swayed just a little bit too much.

“You came!”

“Of course I did, idiot.” Jin hit him lightly on the shoulder. “I've settled most of his bill, but I did not have enough cash on me for the entire thing.”

Koki nodded. “I'll take care of the rest. Matsuda-kun and I will stay until the trains start running, it's only another 3 hours.”

“Are you sure?” Jin asked, and Matsuda and Koki both nodded. “Fine.” He shot another look at Matsuda and said quietly to Koki. “I'll take Kame back to my place, he has filming in the morning doesn't he?”

“Yeah.” Koki thought hard for a moment, willing his memory to dredge up the information. “Late morning. 11:30 call....studio.”

“Cool.” Jin bent down and carefully shook Kame's shoulder. “Kame?”

Kame moved slightly, but did not awaken, so he shook harder. “Kame? Come on.”

Kame muttered something unintelligible and burrowed further under the jacket.

“Kam... Hey!” Jin ducked as Kame reflexively swung a fist in a hard arc at his head. “Oi! Kosaku! Wake up.”

“Jin?” Kame blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Taxi service. Come on Kame, time to go.” He pulled Kame to his feet, and started walking towards the door.

“But, what about....Koki! And Matsuda..” Kame asked as he was pulled along.

Koki and Matsuda waved at Kame as he was escorted out of the room. “They will be fine, they are going to stay here. You are coming with me, so that you get some sleep, and are capable of going to work tomorrow...or rather later today.”

Kame pouted..although he would deny it. “I am fine. You can just leave me here.”

“No way in the world.” Jin opened the passenger door, and bundled Kame into his car. “You need as much sleep as you can get. I'll take you back to my place, and drop you at the studio.”

By the time he had settled into his own seat, Kame had compiled a whole jumbled list of reasons why he should not be going back to Jin's and should instead be either going back to his own house, or back to the karaoke room. Koki was right, Kame was definitely overtired. Normally, he would have fought each step out of the room, refused to get in the car, and most definitely have had a fully rational and eloquent defence as to why Jin's decision was wrong and his was right. Kame was definitely running on empty; and Jin tried to ignore the warmth in his tummy that was growing. Koki had called him, and Kame had listened to him when he said he needed to come with him. Maybe things were not as easy as they once had been, but things were definitely getting better.

Kame stuttered to a stop with the words, “Jin you aren't listening to me!”

Jin sighed. “You were a lot cuter when you used to do what I told you.”

Kame snorted and shook his head violently, before clutching it. That had hurt. “You are delusional. You never tell me what to do.” At least not anymore, he added silently, letting his eyes slide closed.

“Really? Never? I seem to remember at least one occasion when you listened to me. I remember cigarettes and a six pack and you refusing to listen when I said you should not inhale that deeply on the first drag, and then when you had...” Jin glanced over and realised that Kame had fallen asleep, his head pressed against the window. He smiled gently at the sight, although he would deny it to anyone who said so.

The car pulled into the secure carpark, and Jin quietly shut his door. Kame stirred as he undid his seat belt, “Where are we shooting today?”

“We aren't shooting today. You have shooting for One Pound in a few hours, at the studio. Until then, you are going to get some sleep.” Jin took it as a sign of how tired Kame actually was that he did not argue; well at least not until he realised he was at Jin's apartment. He kept a tight grip on Kame's arm, and pulled him inside. “You are no good to anyone if you fall over in the middle of the scene, Kame. This way you get an extra hour of sleep, and you are going to need it. Go sit on the couch, and I'll lay out a futon for you.”

He locked the door, as Kame took off his boots. He heard Kame stumbling towards his couch, and went into his room to grab blankets and pillows. He checked, and as he had anticipated Kame was slumped on his couch, shoes off, jacket half off, asleep and dead to the world.

Jin carefully pulled his right arm out of the jacket, and laid it over the back of the couch. The tightly fashionable jeans and the shirt would not be the most comfortable things to sleep in, but there was no doubt that Kame had slept in worse. He lay a pillow on the end of the couch, and gently pulled Kame down, so he was lying on his side. Kame nuzzled into the pillow as he covered him with the blanket, and Jin was reminded of countless nights. His hand hovered, and finally gently stroked the dark hair back from Kame's face. It was so long and dark, soft under his fingertips and silky against Kame's jaw. It had been a while since he had seen Kame look so healthy; if nothing else he was glad that this drama made him eat. The muscles were not a bad addition either.

“Thank you Jin.”

Jin froze, his fingers on Kame's jaw. Kame's eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. He might have imagined that. He must have. There was no other movement, and the only thing he could hear was Kame's deep breaths. He slowly pulled his hand back, careful not to move suddenly.

“Sleep well Kazu.”

**  
May 2009

The ramen shop never changed. In all the years that they had been eating here, the décor stayed the same, the tables and benches, pictures on the walls, they were all the same. The only thing that could be said to change was the soft curtain that hung over the door, which was regularly taken down and washed. Everything else was comfortable and settled – and Jin thought that might have been the reason they made this their regular ramen eating venue. Finding something that remained unchanged and as good as it was the first time was no mean feat in their world – and it was small and private and family owned...and discreet. The staff here and the owners never made a fuss over them, well no fuss beyond that a normal regular customer could accept. He would never forget the look on the owner's face the first time she saw Kame's new perm. She had moved quickly through stunned, horrified, disappointed and then finally desperately seeking for the bright side. Of course, all of that had been done before Kame had even had a chance to sit down, as she followed him from the front door to their back corner booth, all the time mourning the loss of his long dark hair, fussing over the appearance of the curls, praising the dark colour while demanding he never go blonde, until the final ultimatum of “well at least it will grow out” was delivered. Somehow, Jin had managed to keep a straight face – the steely look of challenge in Kame's eyes may have helped at the time. Hairstyles and the choices thereof were not a discussed topic: check.

Still, the ramen here was that good. It was also...kind of nice... to be mothered and smothered, with no fear of it going beyond these walls. It was a rare feat in their world, so they happily made this little ramen shop a regular site for dinner....especially when it was one of the few places that they could catch up together without fear of comment.

Ryo had been in town, and Kame had asked Jin to bring him along, so tonight their catch up had expanded to the three of them. Stories about what they had been doing, who they had seen lately, who was doing who and what flowed as bowls of ramen were consumed, gyoza inhaled, and a number of lemon sours drunk; they were all quite happy with the state of the world. It was while Kame was considering dessert that Jin's phone began to ring. A number of texts had come in for all three of them over the course of the night, but by unspoken agreement, they had been ignored. Time together was rare enough, nothing could be that important or in need of attention that a text message would be used.

Jin checked the number, and picked up the call, mouthing “Management” as Kame raised an eyebrow. He grabbed his own phone, and scrolled through the text messages checking to see if they had contacted him as well.

“Where are you? Are you in jail?” their manager cut in before Jin could even say hello.

“Huh? What?” Jin responded eloquently, then with increasing anger, “No I am not in jail! If I was in jail, how would I be answering my phone?”

Kame stared at him blankly, while Ryo let out a whoop of laughter. Jin glared at him, as their manager continued to yell at him, loud enough for Kame and Ryo to hear.

“I am not in jail! I don't know why you are yelling at me.”

Kame nudged Ryo and pointed at his phone. “Check it. I have management asking me if I know where is. Do you?”

Ryo scrolled quickly, and whispered back, “Yep, messages from our management as well asking if I know where is. One from Pi too, they called him and asked if he was in trouble and if he needed help. What the hell is going on?”

Jin glared across the table as he said very clearly into the phone, “I do not know why they are reporting I am in jail. I am not in jail. I am having ramen for dinner. I have done nothing wrong, and I am not in jail.”

Kame leant across the table and laid a hand on Jin's right wrist. He was clenching the chopsticks so hard his knuckles were white. Kame squeezed his wrist, and Jin dropped the chopsticks with a noisy clatter into his bowl. Kame did not release his wrist, he could feel Jin's pulse drumming under his fingertips.

“I am having ramen.” Jin paused, and then exploded angrily, “What do you mean who with? Why does it matter? Surely the fact that I am not in jail should be enough for you, why do you need to know everything?”

Kame knew that Jin did not want to tell their manager that they were having dinner together. He knew it, and he agreed with it; it was too hard to deal with everything when management knew that they were friends off camera. It was easier to keep things cool and professional on stage as it were, but there was no way that he was going to allow this to go on; Jin was getting angrier by the second, but more importantly, he could see the increasing hurt and frustration in him as well. He stretched out a hand to snatch the phone away, but Ryo beat him to it.

“It's Nishikido here. I am having dinner with Jin, and have been for a number of hours now. He has done nothing wrong, and has not caused any trouble to anyone. What are the blogs reporting?'  
He waited for an answer, and then said, “Well, that is all untrue. I suggest you start making categoric and outraged denials, and demand to know who is spreading unsubstantiated and slanderous accusations. Threaten to call a press conference with an hour's notice if you need to, I'll drive Jin there myself to prove he is not in jail. Now, if you don't mind we are eating dinner. Please call me on my phone if you need anything, I think Jin would prefer not to be disturbed again tonight unless it is urgent.”

Ryo disconnected the call, and gave the phone back to Jin, along with a thump on the back.

Seeing that Jin was too angry to speak, Kame raised an eyebrow and went for distraction. “Unsubstantiated and slanderous accusations? I was not aware you had ever played a lawyer.”

Ryo snorted. “I do however have one Shigeaki Kato in my group, who is well known for his lawyer like tendencies. It's interesting to wind him up sometimes to see how fast he will go!” He looked at Jin who was staring at the table, and shredding a paper napkin with his left hand. “Anyway, I think we need another drink...” Ryo stood up, nodded at Kame and wandered over to the counter.

Kame smiled after him, and then said to Jin, “Talk to me.”

Jin looked up at him, and Kame held his gaze. “I am so sick of it, Kazu. Every time there is something written, they always assume the worst. I do nothing wrong, and they still think that I have done it. Seriously, jail? Is it too much to ask that our manager who has known us for years might think that was strange? That it would be unusual for me to be in jail?”

Kame moved his hand lower, and grasped Jin's hand. Without realising it, Jin turned his hand over and interlaced their fingers.

“Why do they always have to think the worst of me?” He demanded, and Kame wished he could smooth away the hurt and frustration. “Maybe I should just live up to their worst expectations.”

“No, you just have to keep living your life, and be happy.”

Jin glared at him, and Kame gave him a small smile. “I know, easier said then done, and it is not fair. It is not fair that you go to clubs a few nights a week, and get called irresponsible. It is not fair that they watch your every movement, and watch your friends and try and find something to twist into a story that will sell newspapers. You can choose to never go out again, something I know you will reject and rightly so. Or you can choose to keep going on as you are, and coping as best you can.”

The frustration still burnt in his eyes, and Kame said, “I promise you Jin. No matter what I hear about you, no matter what they tell me, I will always ask you first. I will never just believe the worst.” He paused, hoping Jin was listening and then continued, “I am not the only one either. Your friends are the same, they trust you and know you. I even bet that some of your fans are busy as we speak, demanding to see proof and demanding to know what their basis is for publishing this stuff. You have people who support you and trust you, even if there are people out there who are doing their best to make you feel otherwise.”

Jin glared at him, and Kame's lips quirked into a smile that invited a response. “Go on, say it, I know you want to.”

“Says the guy who actually was arrested for arguing with a taxi driver,” Jin growled.

Kame nodded. “Yes, and I was embarrassed and hurt and felt about two inches high after management got hold of me. I brought that on myself, and it is unfair that it got swept under the carpet and no one paid any attention to it, whereas you go out to clubs, take a photo with a girl and it ends up in the tabloids. It's not fair and I can't change it.”

“I can. Maybe I should just give up.”

Kame stilled and his grip tightened, causing Jin to wince. “Don't joke about that.”

“I'm not. I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with this. I get so sick of them always looking, always following, just waiting for me to do something wrong. I will eventually, I'll do something stupid and everyone will jump on it, and before you know it I'll...” he trailed off.

“You'll be what? Drunk and naked in a park, shouting about going worldwide and how naked is the way to go?” Kame prodded him, and Jin gave him a reluctant smile. “The only difference between you and Tsuyoshi-senpai would be the fact that fangirls would call each other before the police, and not one of them would complain about you being naked. In fact they might even sell tickets.” Kame grinned. “I might even buy one.”

Jin smirked. “Well it would be nice to outstrip SMAP in something. And I am sure my hip rolls would be nicer than Tsuyoshi's clothed or unclothed.”

“Just give the rest of us enough notice so we can laugh hysterically before we need to be on camera all devastated and concerned for public morality and suitably apologetic.” Kame paused then wagged his finger. “This does not mean I support you getting drunk and naked in a park.”

“Too late, permission granted. No backing out of that now.”

“Well,” Kame pondered, then gave Jin a cheeky smile. “If any one of us could get away with it, my money is on you.”

Jin gave a slightly bitter smile. “Yeah, unless they decide I kick puppies for sport or spread sexually transmitted diseases throughout Japan...”

“We'll deal with it. We will deal with whatever we need to. Just...hang in there please? We have the tour next...and then I have Dream Boys, and you will have Bandage coming up after that, so you will have a bit of time off before it ramps up again. Maybe we can think of something, maybe they can give you something on your own to do and the press can focus on that instead. In any case, please just...”

“I know. Don't give up, and keep doing my best.” Jin interrupted and gave Kame's hand one last squeeze before releasing it. “Where's Ryo? How long does it take to get a drink?” They looked over to the counter, where Ryo was waiting and beckoning them forward. “Looks like drinks might be happening back at his place.”

“Probably safest. Hey, doesn't Ryo have a park near his place? Maybe I should get in first and steal your thunder.” Kame ducked as Jin tried to smack him on the head.

“Come on, you know I will be the first KAT-TUN member with a nude An-An photoshoot.” Jin shot back.

Having only caught the last comment Ryo looked puzzled, and then poked Jin in the tummy.

“Do not say it,” Jin warned.

“Say what?” asked Ryo with an innocent smirk.  
**  
June 2010

Kame pressed the phone closer to his ear, hoping that this time it would connect. The ringing echoed down the line, and finally just as he expected to hear the voicemail message once more, Jin picked up.

“Kazu?”

Kame gripped the phone tight, pressed the speaker phone function and managed to say, “Hey. How are you?”

Jin laughed, and Kame felt his heart speed up a bit. He sounded even happier. “Stressed, worried and about ready to jump out of my skin.”

“So you are not at all excited about your international stage debut which is due to happen in what....36 minutes?” Kame kept his tone light and jovial.

“Excited...nope excited is completely the wrong word. I am terrified I will forget any English I actually do know.”

Kame smiled, and said, “You'll be fine.”

“I hope so. How are things there? Getting ready to take KAT-TUN worldwide?”

“Nope. That's all up to you now. We decided that you had not been pulling your weight for well...basically, since forever, so we were going to sit back and watch you do all the hard work this time. Do your best, hey!”

“So no pressure then?”

“None at all.”

“You've got me on speaker phone, haven't you, you bastard son of a turtle.”

Kame grinned, as the rest of KAT-TUN broke their silence to congratulate and encourage their “A”.

Jin could barely make out the overlapping calls of encouragement, congratulations, threats and even puns. Joining in the general uproar, he began shouting back his own replies, until there was too much noise for anyone to follow anything.

Finally Kame retrieved the phone and interrupted Jin in mid rant to Koki about his choice of excessive bling. “You should be getting ready.”

“I was, until someone decided to harass me about not pulling my weight.” Jin sniped, then said softly, “Thanks for calling.”

Kame snorted. “Like I wouldn't call you today. Seriously, Jin. Seize this thing today and make it the best opportunity you can. We expect nothing less from you.”

“I'll do my best.” Jin waited, as silence grew between them. “Aren't you going to say that you are waiting for me?”

“Nope,” Kame smirked, even though he knew Jin could not see him. “Why bother to say something which can be left unsaid?”

“In that case, I am not going to say I miss you.” Jin paused, then added cheekily, “Even if it is true.”

“Then I won't either. Say I miss you, I mean.” Kame felt a hand land on his shoulder, and looked up to see Maru smiling at him. “We all miss you.” He grinned at Maru. “Maru says our dancing might actually be in sync without you, and it's too weird for words.”

Kame smiled as Jin's laughter echoed down the line. “I always knew you were all distracted by my hip rolls.”

Kame licked his lips. “You should go and get ready.”

“Yeah.”

“Kazu, I do. Miss you.”

“I know. Why wouldn't you after all?” He waited for a comeback, and then said softly, “I miss you too. We all do.” Kame looked at his bandmates, and saw them nodding.

Junno leant over and said loudly, “It's time Kame-chan.”

Kame nodded, and said, “Before you go Jin....we thought this might help.” He placed the phone in the centre of the table, and the others gathered around it. “What we always do before a live.” Each member put their hand into the circle, and then on the count of three, all hell broke loose.

As the screaming died down, Kame grabbed the phone. “Do your best,” he whispered.

“Thank you.” Jin forced the words out, past the lump in his throat. “I'll make you proud.”

Kame hang up the phone, determined to not cry, even as Maru and Koki slung their arms around him. Ueda stood silently, as Junno looked around and said, “So, we need to get to work to make sure our Asia Tour is as good as it can be, right? No point in Jin coming back unless our concert is better than his solo. Otherwise we will never hear the end of it.”

Kame forced a smile onto his lips. “Absolutely.”

In LA, Jin looked up and saw himself in the dressing room mirror. He had a huge grin on his face, and he looked happy, even if his eyes looked a little bit teary. In a dressing room on the other side of the Pacific Ocean, he realised that just hearing his bandmates voices could make him smile. Hearing Kazu's voice made him happy. He would make them proud of him. And he would make another phone call to Kazu before they went on themselves for their first overseas concert.....because sometimes words were enough.


End file.
